a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved compound fabrication process and apparatus therefor, and in particular to the development of a miniature machine tool for manufacture of micro, high precision components.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional machine tools are used to manufacture micro components. Usually the manufacture of such micro components requires multiple machining processes such as micro Electrode Discharge Machining (EDM), micro Electro Chemical Machining (ECM), micro milling, micro turning and micro drilling. Therefore to manufacture a simple part may entail use of more than one machine, depending on the geometry of the workpiece. For example to machine a micron sized hole in a workpiece one may have to first machine an electrode using turning, milling or other processes. The machined electrode will have to be placed in the spindle of an EDM machine to machine the micron-sized hole. During this process, if the electrode is not properly aligned on the spindle with respect to the workpiece there is a possibility of producing an inaccurate hole because of the set-up and machine errors. The prior art does not address the problem of combining multiple processes on a single set-up, but is confined to simple single process machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,127, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,431, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,371, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,422, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,552.
The above mentioned references do not cover any method or means for combining conventional processes such as milling, turning, etc. with non-conventional processes such as Electrode Discharge Machining or Electro Chemical Machining. Therefore when conventional and non-conventional processes must be applied in succession there arises the possibility of inaccuracies in alignment of workpieces due to the fact that they have to be repositioned for conventional and non-conventional machining. These problems are particularly acute in the case of micro machining where the dimensional tolerances are very small. To minimize such inaccuracies, the present inventors have appreciated that it would be desirable to perform multiple manufacturing or fabrication processes in a single machine and thus avoid the manufacturing inaccuracies which are inherent in multi-stage processing operations.